I'm Yours
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After a prank on the girls goes wrong, LeShawna ends up getting hurt. Duncan, feeling guilty, decides to apologize but ends up letting something slip. Pairings: Main: Duncan/LeShawna, Side: Bridgette/Harold, Justin/Beth, Eva/Tyler
1. Chapter 1: The Prank War

**I'm Yours**

**Title:** I'm Yours

**Summary:** After a prank on the girls goes wrong, LeShawna ends up getting hurt. Duncan, feeling guilty, decides to apologize but ends up letting something slip.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Duncan/LeShawna, Side: Bridgette/Harold, Justin/Beth, Eva/Tyler

**Warnings:** Some swearing, fluff, this is only gonna be about three chapters.

**Winter-Rae: **This is for the lovely **DeAnime**; she drew me a wonderful picture of Duncan and LeShawna so I wrote this in return. Also, witness the glorious return of Olga VonTussle. Don't remember who that is? If you read Pineapple Cocktail, you'll know. Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 1: The Prank War**

"Good morning final eight!" Chris chirped, "I trust you all slept well?"

Some muttered responses came, none of which were too positive, of course at six o'clock in the morning it was hard to be positive about anything.

"Since this is one of your days off, with no challenges," he went on, "I thought we could all raise the Canadian flag together. I don't know about you but a country that can rise up good looking people like me has to be good for something right?"

"You woke me up for that?" LeShawna demanded, "I'm as patriotic as the next person but couldn't the flag wait a couple hours?"

"Nope," Chris insisted, "Duncan, you wanna do the honours?"

The punk shrugged.

"Sure."

He went to the flag pole and quickly pulled up the flag, only it wasn't the Canadian flag that was waving in the early morning breeze. It was...

"Hey, those are my panties!" Bridgette shouted.

"And that's my bra!" Beth added as her face turned bright scarlet, "How did you even get it!"

Eva and LeShawna, who also saw an item of their undergarments hanging for all to see, glared at the four culprits. Duncan, Justin, Tyler and Harold were laughing.

"I'd pledge allegiance to that flag any day," Tyler said, making the guys laugh again. Eva walked over to the flag pole and jerked on the rope, pulling it down so she could grab her pink thong. This happened to be a shocker to all of the guys when they went through the suitcases. She then walked over to the guys.

"Get a good look losers," she said, "This is as close as you'll ever get!"

She then turned on her heel and walked away. Beth grabbed up her black lace bra and quickly shoved it into her pocket.

"Not funny you guyths," she said. Bridgette and LeShawna picked up their stolen undergarments as well.

"Friggin pervs," Bridgette scolded.

"It's so on now," the plus sized sister snapped, "Watch your backs."

The guys exchanged looks.

"They're bluffing," Duncan said, "They got nothing."

* * *

The following morning when Tyler got out of bed and stepped on the floor, he instantly slipped and wiped out, hitting his head on the floor.

"Tyler," Justin muttered from his bunk, "You need to be more careful."

"I was!" the jock replied, "There's something slippery on the floor."

The other three, after getting out of their own bunks also slipped and fell. Tyler, who had managed to get to his feet, slid to the light switch and flicked it on. The floor of their cabin was covered in a good three inches of shaving cream and they were totally covered in it.

"Where did they get so much of it?" Harold asked as he tried to get some raspberry smelling cream out of his hair, "Hey this stuff smells nice."

"I smell like a friggin fruit basket!" Duncan snapped.

"So much for a bluff," Justin mused as he tried to get some lavender smelling shaving cream off of his chest.

"Shut up fancy face," the punk retorted, "We'll get them back."

"You gotta admit though," Tyler said, "This was pretty good."

"I admit nothing," the punk growled as slid his way to the door. The four of them tumbled out of their cabin only to see bright flashes and hear the clicking of cameras.

"Oh you boys look fine," LeShawna said, laughing.

"Great look for you," Beth added as she took another picture.

"You smell so pretty too," Bridgette taunted. The guys exchanged embarrassed looks as they looked down at themselves. They were out in just their boxer shorts and covered in the shaving cream. Eva also had a nasty smile on her face.

"They wouldn't let me shave you all down, but even I have to admit this is pretty funny."

"This isn't over," Duncan shouted, slipping again and knocking Tyler into Justin, who fell against Harold. The girls laughed and snapped a few more pictures.

* * *

After jumping in the lake to clean off the shaving cream the guys moved into the Killer Bass cabin. Before, all of the teens had been occupying both sides of the Screaming Gophers' cabin. But since the one side was shaving cream filled and the other side had the girls, it was nice to have a cabin all to themselves. Their bags had been covered with shaving cream too but thankfully the clothes inside were left alone.

"I have to admit," Tyler said, "It was nice of them not to ruin our clothes."

"Yeah," Harold agreed, "I remember in school after gym class some of the guys took my clothes and threw them in the showers. I had to wear my smelly gym clothes all day."

"That's not cool dude," Tyler said.

"Yeah, jocks suck."

Tyler's face fell and Harold felt bad for grouping Tyler in with the jocks at his school.

"Not all jocks," he said quickly, "You're awesome."

Tyler grinned and slapped Harold on the back, accidentally knocking him over.

"Oh, sorry, my bad Harold!"

"Okay if you're both done flirting with each other," Duncan said, "What are we gonna do to get the girls back?"

"We were not flirting, gosh!" Harold replied.

"Aren't we done now?" Justin asked, "This pranking them every night is cutting into my 8 hours of sleep. If I don't get enough sleep I'm going to get bags under my eyes."

"Suck it up fancy face," the punk replied. Justin rolled his eyes.

"So, any ideas?"

Tyler and Harold exchanged looks.

"I can't think of any," Harold said.

"There's the classic 'bugs in the bed' idea," Tyler suggested, "Harold, do you still have that ant farm thing?"

"No, they used it on Heather. Besides, I don't wanna prank them anymore."

"They would wake up if we tried moving their bunks too," Justin added, "And I agree with Harold. This is getting old."

"We could flood the room," Tyler suggested, "No, that wouldn't work. The cabin is too damn leaky for that. They wouldn't even notice. Justin and Harold are right though. We each got each other good."

"Shut up a minute," Duncan said, "I have an idea."

* * *

That night, after snooping around the camp so they could find the things needed for their prank the four boys stood quietly by the girl's cabin. The girls had turned out their lights about an hour ago and now the guys were sure they were in bed.

"You guys ready?" Duncan whispered, watching the cabin carefully. When he didn't get any responses he looked over his shoulder at Justin, Harold and Tyler. The three exchanged unsure looks. Duncan rolled his eyes; he knew they were gonna chicken out sooner or later. He was hoping it would be later since he was going to need their help on this prank.

"Look," the punk hissed, "If I swear this is the last one will you guys just do this thing already?"

"Last one?" Tyler asked, "As in even if they come up with something better we're not going to do anything to them?"

Duncan nodded.

"You promise?" Harold asked.

"Yes, alright I promise," the punk muttered, "Bunch of friggin babies."

"I'm not a baby, idiot!" Harold retorted. Tyler hushed him.

"Quiet, you're gonna wake the girls!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Justin said.

"You're a model, no one pays you to think," Duncan retorted. Justin picked up a stick and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head. Duncan glared at him but Justin put on his innocent face as if to say 'it wasn't me, I would never do something like that.' Duncan wasn't fooled but he was eager to get this prank under way already.

"Who's coming with me then?" he asked.

"I will," Tyler replied, losing his footing and falling on the ground. Duncan smacked his forehead. Of all people to go pranking with, he was stuck with a nerd, a pretty boy, and a complete klutz.

"Forget it," the punk said shaking his head, "Harold, you're with me."

Harold helped Tyler up and after looking at Justin, who shrugged, the three followed the punk.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were sleeping soundly in their beds; completely unaware that they were about to get a very rude awakening. It was for the best too because if any of them had an idea of what the guys were going to do Eva would have stayed up all night to stop the guys and probably maim them in the process.

They didn't hear the boys as Duncan and Harold climbed up to the roof of their cabin, nor as they opened a couple holes in their roof. They only stirred when an odd smell started to fill the cabin. Eva was the one who woke up and turn on the light so she could see.

"Holy crap, SMOKE!"

The other girls shot up in bed, LeShawna smacking her head on the bunk, Bridgette falling out of bed and Beth looking around frantically for her glasses. Sure enough the smell of smoke was filling the cabin.

"Is there a fire in here?" Bridgette asked, alarmed.

"I don't think so," LeShawna replied, "Duncan's probably lighting the confession stall on fire again."

However, the girl's decided it would be best to go outside just in case. They were close to ending their worries at least until four individual's started to bang on the cabin, yelling and screaming.

"FIRE!" Duncan and Harold's voices came from above. Next thing the girls knew they were being pelted with water balloons. The girls ran out of the cabin, yelling and in their pyjamas, only to be pelted with more balloons by Justin and Tyler outside of their door.

"Sthop it!" Beth cried out as a balloon, thrown by Justin, struck her in the face.

"Oh crap, sorry Beth!" he said hurrying towards her to make sure she was alright. Duncan, annoyed with the model's actions, threw one at him.

"Hey!"

"You're sthuch a jerk!" Beth said, shoving Justin. The balloons stopped after she shouted, leaving the culprits exposed. The girls glared at the guys as they gathered around each other. Justin was looking stricken that Beth had yelled at him, Harold and Tyler were exchanging nervous looks. The only one laughing was a certain mohawk wearing punk.

"Oh that was too good!" Duncan said, "Nice work boys."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Eva roared. The guys paled and started to run, with the girls closing in on them fast.

LeShawna almost caught a hold of Duncan when she tripped on a tree root and went down hard. Using her hands to catch herself she was surprised to hear a loud snap in her right wrist, then a searing pain as it travelled all the way up her arm. She yelled in pain and then rolled over onto her back, holding her hurting wrist and trying to fight back the tears. Bridgette, who saw her fall, stopped her pursuit of the boys and ran back to her side.

"LeShawna?" she asked kneeling down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"No," LeShawna replied looking up at her.

"Guys!" Bridgette shouted, "Enough, right now! LeShawna's hurt."

Eva had managed to get a hold of both Justin and Tyler. She was sitting on the jock's back with her legs locked around his neck and holding Justin in a headlock, messing up his hair.

"Not the hair!" Justine begged.

"Can't breathe!" Tyler gasped.

After hearing Bridgette called for her Eva held the two boys tightly in headlocks and dragged them over to where LeShawna was. Beth, who tackled Harold to the ground, was pulling on his leg, trying to get him to say 'uncle.'

"Ouch!" he yelled, "Okay you win, I'm sorry!"

"Beth!" Eva called. The farm girl looked up and after seeing LeShawna on the ground she released Harold and ran over to her friends, a look of concern on her face.

"What happened?" Eva asked. Bridgette looked at LeShawna's wrist.

"I don't know she might have sprained it."

Eva looked down at the two boys who were struggling against her strength.

"I can hurt them the same as you if you want LeShawna," she offered, "I bet hearing their bones snap would make you feel better. I can make a leg break pretty clean for the athlete. And a busted nose would look great on pretty boy here."

Tyler and Justin exchanged fearful looks.

"Not the face!"

"I like my legs!"

LeShawna sat up and shook her head. Duncan, who had dodged behind a rock, came out of hiding and approached them. He saw her shoulders tremble and Bridgette place a comforting hand on her back.

"You're not that hurt," he said to her. She ignored him and got to her feet, still holding her sore wrist. She started to make her way to the mess hall but paused next to him.

"You're a real asshole," she said, "I hate you."

Duncan felt as if he had been slapped, he hadn't seen that coming. Sure LeShawna was the loudmouth but he never expected that from her. He watched her as she walked away as Bridgette and Beth followed after her. Eva gave Tyler and Justin's neck a good squeeze and then left. Beth shot Duncan and the other boys a glare that could match Eva's and then stuck her nose up in the air, refusing to look at them again.

"It was just a joke!" Duncan called after them, annoyed, "You guys pranked us too you know. It was funny then wasn't it? You take everything so seriously!"

"Why wouldn't we take this stheriously?" Beth demanded, "That's what you do when sthomone gets hurt! Are you sthtupid or sthomething?"

"Whatever," Duncan said shrugging, "It's not a big deal."

"Shut up!" Bridgette told him, "Just like every other guy in the world you never know when to stop! So just shut your mouth!"

The guys exchanged looks. They had even made Bridgette angry; she was the person who never seemed to get mad.

"We're in deep crap guys," Tyler mused.

* * *

In the mess hall LeShawna and the girls found Chef Hatchet and the onsite nurse, Olga VonTussle. The two of them were sitting at one of the tables sharing what looked like a bowl of ice cream. The girls cringed as Olga lifted a spoon of ice cream and offered it to Chef. When they finally noticed LeShawna and the other three they stopped their 'fun' and exchanged looks. Olga threw of the bowl of ice cream into the trash and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong solider?" Chef barked. LeShawna held out her wrist to Olga and told her what happened. The tough nurse arched an eyebrow.

"Sounds to me like it has broken," she said in a thick accent no one recognized, "Let me take a look."

LeShawna regretted showing it to her. She took her hand, not gently either, and started to turn it over and examine it. LeShawna swore.

"That hurts!" she said, "Easy!"

The nurse frowned.

"It is broken, just as I thought. However, it is a clean break; I have seen plenty of injuries like this one. Chef, a cold cloth please, I will be right back."

She then turned and disappeared into one of the back rooms. Chef soaked a cloth in cold water and handed it to Bridgette who wrapped it around LeShawna's wrist.

"This should bring the swelling down a bit," she said.

"Those guyths are jerkths!" Beth muttered darkly, "Where are we gonna sthleep now, everything iths sthoaked?"

"No kidding," Eva added, "I still think we should retaliate. We got them good last time and I know even better pranks. Ones that will really get them back. Of course their resulting injuries will make this look like nothing at all."

"Forget it," LeShawna muttered, "I'm not in the mood."

"I don't know about you guys," Bridgette said, "But I'm not talking to any of them until they all apologize. And even if they do I'm still gonna be mad."

"I agree," Beth said. Eva rolled her eyes.

"The silent treatment, you guys are a bunch of girls? Oh well, it's better than nothing."

"Hoes before bros," LeShawna muttered with a small smile. Olga returned with a wrist brace in her hands.

"Here you go," she said, "This will hold it in the right position until it has healed up."

"Shouldn't she get an X-Ray?" Bridgette asked. Chef glared at her.

"You doubt Nurse VonTussle's brace soilder!"

"No sir!"

"This is just what she needs, keep it on ice and try not to move it for a few days," Olga said, handing her an ice pack, "I will check on it then and we will see where we are."

"Dismissed!" Chef barked.

"But what about the guys?" Eva demanded, "Our side of the cabin is soaked and the other side is full of shaving cream."

"Looks like you'll all have to share one now," Chef said.

"Oh great," LeShawna muttered.

* * *

The guys, who were sitting on the steps of their cabin, watched as the girls filed out of the mess hall. They saw the brace on LeShawna's arm and most of them, save Duncan, winced. Their prank really did go too far. Harold, feeling brave, hurried over to the girls.

"What happened?" he asked them. The girls glared at him but said nothing. Harold swallowed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"LeShawna," he said, "Are you okay?"

Eva placed her hand on his arm and dragged him over to the other guys.

"I'm breaking our vow of silence just so you know what's going on," she said, "You jerk offs broke LeShawna's wrist. So we've decided, collectively, that until you all grow up and apologize we're not talking to any of you. And even after you do, don't count on anything. I suggest you all sleep with your eyes open tonight, since we now have to share a cabin. You have nothing to worry about from the others; I on the other hand just might come after you, one by one. Let me also say, for the record, that you're all lucky is wasn't my wrist that was broken. Because I would crush your skulls!"

Harold's eyes widened in fear. Eva nodded to them and turned to go back to the other cabin to gather her things.

"Broken!" Tyler said, "Oh man, Duncan this is all your fault dude!"

"Why me!" Duncan snapped.

"The prank was your idea!"

"Well you all were with me when I suggested it!" the punk retorted, "You're all just as guilty as me. Only the clear difference is that I don't care."

"You really are a douchebag," Justin mused, "I'm going to apologize. I hit Beth with one of those balloons right in the face. How could I do that?"

"I'll go with you!" Harold offered, "I broke my wrist once, it wasn't fun."

"You guys have got to be kidding me!" Duncan said, "She's just faking it."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that man, she looked pretty hurt."

"Whatever, you're all whipped," the punk said.

"I'd rather be whipped than be douchebag any day," Justin replied.

* * *

The girls had settled into the other half of the guy's cabin and were glad to see that most of their clothes were still dry. Chef said the cabin was gonna take a few days to dry out so they were going to be staying in the guy's cabin for awhile.

"This sthucks!" Beth said. A knock on their door made them all exchange looks. Bridgette opened it and slammed it right away. She then flopped down onto the bunk she was sharing with Eva.

"The guys?"

"Yep."

There was another knock. This time Beth answered it and she reacted the same as Bridgette.

"You sthhould try it LeSthawna," she said, "It's fun."

"No."

Eva frowned. She hopped down from her bunk and opened the door just as Tyler was about to knock. She glared at them. But this wasn't any glare; this was a glare to end all glares. This glare could have scared Jason Voorhees and given Freddy Kruger nightmares.

"Back away slowly," Harold whispered. Eva continued to glare at them until they had gone to their half of the cabin. She then shut the door and dusted off her hands.

"And that, is how we get this done," she said. She climbed into her bunk and after pulling her blankets up to her chin she closed her eyes. Bridgette, however, could not sleep. She felt bad in a way for being so quick in her choice to not speak the guys. As mad as she was at them she was never very good at holding a grudge. She hoped that things would look better in the morning.

* * *

"Morning campers!" Chris greeted the following morning. As he entered the mess hall he was instantly aware of the massive amount of tension that hung in the air. He saw that all of the girls were at their own table and the guys at the other. The host found this odd as since there were only eight of them they usually all sat together.

"Whoa," he said, "What did I miss?"

"The guys broke LeShawna's wrist last night," Eva replied.

"We didn't do it on purpose!" Tyler retorted, "It was an accident and we tried to apologize."

"Oh you dudes are in it now," Chris said snickering, "If there's one thing I have learned as my years as an actor and host, it's never tick off the ladies. So you girls are giving the guys the silent treatment right?"

"Damn straight," LeShawna replied, "My arm kills and could almost pass for a friggin animal balloon it's so swollen!"

"This is great!" the host said enthusiastically. The final eight arched eyebrows and looked at the host as if he was crazy.

"How is this great?" Duncan asked.

"Because it's only going to make today's challenge more interesting!"

"What iths the challenge today Chriths?" Beth asked.

"Good question," Chris replied, "Hang on a minute."

He went into the kitchen where Chef and Olga were. The teens could see he was talking to them in whispered tones. Whatever he was saying was making Chef grin maniacally and Olga snicker. Chris then grabbed something behind the counter and returned, carrying a box.

"After doing some quick brain storming we've decided to make some changes in the challenge line up," he said, "You're challenge for today will involve these."

He then reached into the box and lifted up four sets of handcuffs. The teens, making a guess as to where this was going paled and shook their heads.

"No way man," Duncan said. Eva snickered.

"Must bring back some bad memories for him," she mused, "You never know he might have been someone's bitch back in juvie."

"You think you're funny Butch!" Duncan challenged. Eva shot to her feet and clenched her fist.

"I don't have as much willpower as these three, remember that!"

"Down girl," Chris said, "Originally this was going to be for the final six, but this is going to be much more fun!"

"What's the challenge already?" Bridgette asked.

"I call it the Tri-Armed Triathlon...oh wait I guess we can't call it a triathlon anymore since we had to add two more challenges," the host said, "So that would make it a what? A quintathlon?"

"Why not just stick with the original name?" Harold said, "It sounds better."

The host shrugged.

"Anyway, there will be five challenges, four teams of two, and you only can use three arms since we'll be handcuffing two of you together. Winners will both get invincibility from being voted off tonight. We'll give you all some time to let off some steam in the confessional then report back here for your teams ups and first part of the challenge!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Justin:** I still can't believe I hit Beth with that balloon last night! I hope I don't get chained up to her because I'm sure she won't talk to me. That and the tension will be way too much. I might get worry lines. /Sighs/ Maybe I'll be able to apologize to her before we start.

**Eva:** If they even think about chaining me up to any of those idiots I'm going to make sure to make his life a living hell! And if my partner messes this up, they'll regret the day they were born! /Drags her finger across her throat while making a slitting sound/

**Bridgette:** I just know Chris is making up some sick challenges to tick us off even more. I just hope LeShawna gets through them okay. I mean how is she gonna be able to participate to her best ability with a broken wrist?

**Beth:** I waths alwayths pretty good at three legged rathces. Maybe this will be sthimilar.

**Duncan:** Seriously, everyone is acting like I'm the bad guy here. It's not my fault LeShawna tripped and fell! It's not like I planted that tree there, or let the root grow up out of the ground. I didn't plan for anyone to get hurt! And maybe I feel a little bit bad about it. /Glares at camera/ Hey, wait a minute; you better edit that out Chris!

**LeShawna:** I'm too annoyed right now. Man I can't believe this had to happen right before a challenge. Those boys better watch it, I'm gonna win this challenge and make sure one of them gets sent home!

**Harold:** My mad skills will definitely come in handy today, let me tell you. /Swallows nervously/ I just hope I'm not chained up to one of the girls.

**Tyler:** /Holding hands as if he's praying/ Please, please, please! Don't let me get chained up to Eva! She'll kill me! I want to live to see graduation! I swear I'll never look at another dirty magazine ever again! /Catches himself/ Oops, mom they were Kevin's I swear!

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I'm sure it's predicable as to who is being chained up to whom but that's okay. I'm not writing this to be mysterious. Holy snap everyone this is my 50th story! Isn't that cool! I'm pretty excited about it. Anyway! See you in the next chapter and thanks for reading. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: I Love To Loathe You

**I'm Yours**

**Title:** I'm Yours

**Summary:** After a prank on the girls goes wrong, LeShawna ends up getting hurt. Duncan, feeling guilty, decides to apologize but ends up letting something slip.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Duncan/LeShawna, Side: Bridgette/Harold, Justin/Beth, Eva/Tyler

**Warnings:** Some swearing, fluff, this is only gonna be about three chapters.

**Winter-Rae:** I guess I should mention that Eva is a little out of character in this chapter, but she's cute so it's okay..lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 2: I Love To Loathe You**

Once the teens had returned to the mess hall after their ranting Chris grinned at them and held out a clipboard in front of him.

"Alright kiddos," he said, "When I call your names go over to Olga and she'll chain you up."

The teens looked at the nurse and winced. She was snickering and twirling a set of handcuffs on her finger.

"Okay Bridgette and...Harold."

Harold offered a smile to Bridgette as they walked over to get handcuffed together. Bridgette smiled slightly but said nothing.

"Justin and Beth."

As the model was chained to the farm girl he sighed.

"I'm sorry about the balloon Beth," he said, "Really I am."

She looked at him and looked like she was about to speak but she pressed her lips together in a tight line and cast her glance to the floor. Chris looked at the remaining four campers.

"Any requests?" he teased.

"Get on with it white boy," LeShawna snapped.

"If I could kill anyone with my mind right now, it would be you," Eva growled. Chris took a step back from her and held the clip board in front of his face like a shield.

"Okay then, LeShawna and Duncan, which means Tyler is with Eva."

"NO!" the jock wailed, "I'm gonna die!"

"Relax loser," Eva said, "I don't bite...much."

As the last two teams were chained together Chris grinned at them.

"See, isn't this fun?"

"I'd rather jump into a pit of needles," LeShawna replied. Beth nudged her.

"Don't give him any ideas," she whispered.

"The first part of your five part challenge is an eat-off!" Chris announced, "One person on the team will be the eater and the other will be the feeder. The eater will have to put their arms behind their backs to make it even harder for the feeders."

"Don't worry about this one Bridgette," Harold whispered to the surfer girl, "I can unhinge my jaw like a snake! My mad skills won't let you down."

Bridgette giggled but fell silent.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," she whispered back.

"That's okay," he said, "I'm used to that, it'll be like I'm back at school."

Bridgette instantly felt guilty. A sad look washed over her fine features.

"Oh!" Chris said, "I nearly forgot."

He then held up a small key.

"This is the wimp key; it'll unlock any of your handcuffs. I'll offer it to you guys at the start of every challenge to unlock yourself from your teammate."

LeShawna's eyes widened at this.

"Give it to me!" Tyler cried, trying to grab it. Eva yanked on the handcuffs, which made him fall backwards, knocking into her.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Grow a pair, you wuss!"

"But," Chris interrupted them, "if you use it you'll both be eliminated."

"Damn it," LeShawna muttered. Duncan snickered.

"No luck honey," he said, "You try and get rid of me and you'll lose too."

"Oh don't you worry about that," she replied, "I have other ideas in mind."

Duncan was about to ask what she meant by that when Eva snapped, "How do we win this thing already!"

"Chef's getting platters for each team," the host replied, "The ones who finish the food the fastest wins a point."

"I'll do the chowing down," Duncan said.

"Forget it scrawny chicken leg boy!" LeShawna snapped.

"How about we arm wrestle then?"

"You think that's funny?" she said, "I can't even use my left hand since it'll be behind your back and the right one is busted! Explain to me how I'm supposed to feed your stupid face!"

While they argued the other teams quickly decided who would be the feeder and eater.

"I'll be the eater," Harold said. Bridgette nodded.

"Thanks, since its Chef's food I know I won't be able to keep it down."

Harold laughed.

"You're eating," Eva snapped. Tyler's face fell.

"Yes ma'am."

"Any preference Beth?" Justin asked. Beth was still struggling not to talk to him. He could tell she wanted too but he knew that she probably wouldn't since the other girls were around.

"Do you have a weak stomach?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll eat then."

"Thanks...uh I mean...um...okay," she stammered over her words and then fell silent, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

Chef started placing trays of food on the table. The eaters were regretting being the eaters and the feeders felt slightly sorry for them. The chicken was green the fruit was rotten and covered with fur; basically it was Chef at his best. Tyler blanched and his stomach started to do flip flops. His hand flew to his mouth.

"Oh man," he moaned, "I'm gonna be sick."

Eva sighed.

"Fine, I'll be the eater."

"Really?" he asked, "Thanks Eva."

"Hey," she snapped, "don't think I'm doing this to be nice, I wanna win this thing, got it!"

Tyler nodded.

"I'm no expert," Justin mused, "But I don't think chicken is supposed to be green."

"Shut it model boy!" Chef barked, "I slave all day over a hot stove and this is the thanks I get!"

Eva, Justin, LeShawna, and Harold put their arms behind their back while their teammates got ready to feed them the disgusting food.

"Go!" Chris announced.

* * *

While Harold couldn't exactly unhinge his jaw he was actually doing a very good job. Bridgette had to hold her breath as she lifted spoonfuls of food to his mouth because the food was very ripe.

"This stuff is nasty," Harold said as he swallowed, "Keep it coming Bridge."

"I'm not going too fast."

"Nope."

"Slow down!" LeShawna snapped at Duncan as she swallowed.

"You wanna win?" he asked, "Eat faster."

"Eva?" Tyler asked, "You good?"

"Stop asking me and just feed me!" she said, "This stuff isn't even that bad. My sister is a far worse cook."

"Justhtin," Beth said, "You don't look too well."

The male model actually looked greener than the chicken. His breath hitched and both of his hands flew to his mouth. He turned and ran out of the mess hall, dragging poor Beth with him. He then lent over the railing and heaved everything he had just eaten.

"Justin and Beth are out!" Chris announced.

"Are you okay Justhtin?" Beth asked patting his back.

"No, sorry I lost it for us."

"Don't worry about it," she said, "We'll get the next one."

Justin's only response was to throw up over the railing again.

* * *

Duncan was still trying to feed LeShawna; however her pace had slowed even more.

"You good?" he asked.

"Just fine," she replied, chewing slowly.

"Open then."

"No, I don't think so."

The punk was growing impatient with her; it was almost like she wanted them to lose.

"Do you want us to lose?"

"Something like that."

"Why?"

"Cause when it comes to voting tonight I can make sure you get kicked off Baby Boy."

"Don't call me that," he growled, "And how can you make sure of that? It would be you four voting me off and me and my boys voting you off."

LeShawna snickered as she swallowed another bite.

"Eva can be very convincing when she needs to be."

Duncan's eyes widened as he watched Tyler feed Eva. She could totally make him vote with the girls tonight if need be. If they lost he would be going home tonight.

"Look I'm sorry alright," he hissed, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"

LeShawna ignored him.

* * *

"We have our winners!" Chris said, "Harold and Bridgette, good job you two."

"Yes!" Harold cheered.

"Harold, you're awesome!" Bridgette said as she hugged him. The two blushed and ended their hug.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette:** Harold was just awesome during the eating challenge! That guy can eat! Makes me wonder where he puts it all.

**Harold:** /smiling happily/ I'm glad I made Bridgette happy. She's so pretty when she smiles.

* * *

For the next challenge Chris led them down to the beach; where four canoes were set up. He then held up the wimp key, which was looking more and more tempting to the campers.

"Anyone want it?"

No one replied.

"Dare you to take it," Duncan growled at LeShawna, "I'd rather lose that way than have you throw all these stupid challenges. I've been trying to apologize but you won't listen!"

"I don't except your apology because I know you're only apologizing because you want to win this thing," she replied, "If you actually meant it I might consider it."

Duncan was about to reply when Chris started to explain their challenge.

"Next part of your challenge is to row these canoes to Boney Island where you'll find a package waiting for each team; once you get there I'll give you more instructions."

"You can steer," Eva told Tyler, "I've got more power so I can row us there faster."

"You got it partner!"

Eva glared at him.

"Sorry."

"You apologize too much."

"Sorry."

"Seriously, knock it off!"

Tyler opened his mouth to apologize again but went silent. He got into the front of the canoe, while she stood at the back getting ready to push them in.

"Can I steer?" Harold asked Bridgette. The blonde nodded.

"Sure thing, if we win this one that means we're one step closer to winning the challenge Harold!"

Beth and Justin exchanged looks.

"I'm a pretty good rower," Beth said, "You and stheer if you want."

"Okay."

"I'm steering," LeShawna said.

"No way!" Duncan snapped, "You'll just make us go in circles."

"I will not! You're gonna let little LeShawna up front..."

"Little!" Duncan scoffed, "Yeah right, you're..."

Before he could continue LeShawna kneed him in the crotch. Duncan groaned and fell to his knees.

"Fine," he squeaked, "You steer."

Eva, Bridgette, Beth and Duncan got ready to push the canoes into the water while their teammates got ready to steer.

"Go!" Chris shouted.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan:** Since LeShawna was so dead set on making us lose I thought that while we were out in the boat it would be best to talk to her. We were losing anyway.

**Eva:** Tyler is such pain. But he tries his best so I guess that counts for something.

* * *

"Duncan," LeShawna snapped, "Paddle!"

"No, not until we get some things clear!" he replied, setting his paddle across his lap, "And if you don't listen to me I'm going to chuck both of our paddles in the lake so we're stuck out here together, sister!"

LeShawna, who would rather take a bath with a shark then be stuck in the middle of the lake with the punk, sighed.

"Fine, talk."

"I'm sorry you got hurt alright," he said, "I really am, and I'm not just saying this cause I want us to win. Obviously I want to win but it's not going to mean anything to me if you're mad at me."

"Why do you care if I'm mad at you?"

"I just do alright," he huffed, then muttered under his breath, "I would never hurt you on purpose."

LeShawna arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"They why did you act like you didn't care?"

"Of course I cared," he replied shortly, "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh, well forgive me for messing with your reputation!" LeShawna snapped angrily, "Now row the damn boat!"

Duncan smacked his forehead but did as she asked.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan:** /smacking his forehead/ My reputation! That's the best I could come up with! I was doing so well and then /throws his arms up/ bam, I just had to go there!

**LeShawna:** Oh I can't stand him! He is so going down!

* * *

Eva and Tyler were the first ones to make it to the shore of Boney Island. They saw four backpacks set up neatly and they hurried over to the first one. Tyler reached in and gasped when he saw the little cursed tiki idol.

"I thought I got rid of that thing," Beth said as she and Justin were the next ones to look into their backpack.

"Nope," Chris said from overheard in his small helicopter, "But now you and the others have to return the pieces to the cave where it belongs. The longer you have it the longer the curse sets in on you, so better be fast. Oh and one of the teammates has to be carrying the other piggyback style. First team back to camp wins!"

"Climb on Beth," Justin offered.

"Are you sure?"

"You bet, this will be good for my cardio."

Beth quickly climbed onto the model's back and they were off. Eva glanced at Tyler.

"There's no way in hell you're carrying me," she growled.

"Well you're not carrying me either!" he retorted.

"I'm faster than you!"

"I'm just as fast!"

"When you're not tripping and falling every other second!" Eva shot back. Tyler's face fell. Eva grabbed the back pack, slung him over her shoulder and started after Justin and Beth.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Harold mused as Bridgette climbed onto his beck.

"You guys are all lucky," Duncan said, "You've got skinny girls. I mean a guy has his limits and mine's about 300..."

LeShawna decked him over the head and tackled him to the ground where they started to wrestle.

"LeShawna!" Bridgette yelled as Harold started his trek, "Come on!"

Duncan flipped them over so he was on top of LeShawna.

"Calm the hell down!"

"No," she snapped, "You insult me, you hurt me and you constantly act like I don't have feelings! You think I like hearing all that trash you say about me!"

The two of them got to their feet.

"Well how else am I supposed to get your attention?" Duncan yelled and threw his arms up in the air in frustration, but quickly clapped one hand over his mouth. LeShawna looked at him, surprised.

"What was that?" she asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing, can we go?"

"Fine Baby Boy," she said smiling, "Get on."

* * *

Justin and Beth were neck and neck with Tyler and Eva as they ran to the cave.

"We're gonna make it!" Beth cried happily, "Way to go Justhtin!"

"Tyler," Eva snapped, "Throw the idol."

"What?"

"Throw it into the cave!"

"But, what if I miss?"

"I'll kick your ass!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Tyler:** /sarcastically/ Nothing like some healthy motivation to get you fired up. Thanks Eva.

**Eva:** What else was I supposed to say? 'Make it in and I'll make out with you?' /catches herself/ No wait, I didn't mean that!

* * *

"Okay," Tyler said as he got ready, "Here it goes."

He threw their piece of the tiki doll. Someone clearly didn't want Tyler to get his ass kicked by Eva that day for just as he threw it a huge gust of wind blew up and helped the piece into the cave.

"No way!" Justin said.

"He got it?" Eva asked in shock, she was so surprised that she stopped running.

"I got!" Tyler yelled in joy, "Yes! Take that. Who's the man Eva?"

"You're the man," she muttered.

"You know it!"

Tyler hugged her around the neck and kissed her cheek. Eva dropped him in surprise and her hand went to the spot he kissed. Tyler swallowed. He was so dead. He knew it. Justin and Beth knew it. Even the other two teams who weren't at the cave yet knew it. Heck even Chris, Chef and Olga back at the camp knew it. There was something in the back of their minds that said 'Whoa, Tyler is so dead.'

Eva however, must not have got the same memo as the others. She pulled him to his feet by the collar of his tracksuit and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tyler wasn't sure what to do, so he did what came naturally, he kissed back.

"Oh wow," Beth said.

"Did I just see tongue?" Justin asked.

"No!" Eva snapped as they broke apart. She then grabbed Tyler, who was in a daze, and started to run back to their canoe. They still had to get back to the camp in order for them to win the challenge.

* * *

"Looks like Eva and Tyler are now tied with Bridgette and Harold at one a piece," Chris said once the teams were all back at the camp, "Duncan, LeShawna, Beth and Justin still have nothing. Come on guys, pick up the pace."

"How about you tell us the next challenge so we can?" Duncan growled.

"Will do," the host said, "Next we have set up for you a little obstacle course. Around the camp we have the path marked off. You and you're teammate have to find a way to overcome each little obstacle. First you have to run a three legged race to the base of a 'small' hill which you both have to rock climb to the top. Then, running three legged again you have to get to the finish line where the next challenge awaits!"

The teams then tied their legs together and stood at the starting line.

"Go!" Chris yelled.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Beth:** Finally, sthomething I know I'm really good it!

**Justin:** /Shaking his head and looking like he's about to snap/ Small hill? Small hill! Small hill my gorgeous and firmly toned ass! My agent will have your head Chris! Mark my words! I never had a contract my agent couldn't get me out of!

* * *

The teams made it to the base of the hill around the same time. It didn't really matter as the first ones there stared in shock at the 'small hill' Chris had mentioned. It was probably 100 feet up with jagged rocks sticking out everywhere.

"Oh crap," Harold muttered, "I'm gonna die now."

"Come on Harold!" Bridgette said, "It doesn't look so bad."

"That's it!" Justin snapped, "Wimp key, I want it now!"

"But Justhtin!" Beth begged, "We can do it. If you take the key one of us will be eliminated tonight!"

"I don't care!" the model ranted, "You can vote me off for all I care! I can't climb that thing!"

"Are you sthcared of heights?" she asked. Justin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe."

"Awww, don't be sthcared," the farm girl chirped, "I'll coach you, this is no problem!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**LeShawna:** I gotta admit, Beth knows how to handle the pretty boy.

**Olga:** The challenges Chris makes these children do make coming of age traditions in my country seem like baby play. /she smirks/ I like his style.

* * *

As they started their climb Duncan kept urging LeShawna to keep up with him.

"Come on, hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the plus sized sister replied, "You just watch what you're doing and I'll watch what I'm doing."

Duncan rolled his eyes and placed his foot down on a rock, which turned out to be not so stable. He lost his grip and fell. LeShawna, whose handcuff was thankfully on her good wrist, braced herself as best as she could.

"Oh crap!" Duncan said as he dangled in mid-air by his wrist.

"Hang on Baby Boy," LeShawna said.

"Like I'm gonna do anything else!"

LeShawna hauled him up and they made it over the top. However Beth and Justin had already made it to the finish line. LeShawna sighed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Duncan replied rubbing his sore wrist, "Thanks."

"You're bleeding a bit," she pointed out. Duncan looked at his wrist.

"I'll live."

She helped him to his feet and took his hand in hers.

"It's not too deep," she said. She took the bandanna they had to use for the three legged race and tied it around his wrist.

"All better," she said with a wink. Duncan frowned.

"You're forgetting that everyone has a point but us."

LeShawna nodded.

"True, but maybe I wanna try harder now."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because, you doing stupid things to get my attention is hurting the both of us."

She pointed to her broken wrist and his now bandaged one. Duncan grinned.

"I guess you're right, so does this mean you forgive me?"

"More or less, let's just see how the rest of this goes."

"You got it."

* * *

**Winter-Rae: **I had to end it before the last two challenges. This chapter was getting long! Next chapter is the last one. Thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: Winners and Losers

**I'm Yours**

**Title:** I'm Yours

**Summary:** After a prank on the girls goes wrong, LeShawna ends up getting hurt. Duncan, feeling guilty, decides to apologize but ends up letting something slip.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Main: Duncan/LeShawna, Side: Bridgette/Harold, Justin/Beth, Eva/Tyler

**Warnings:** Some swearing, fluff, this is only gonna be three chapters.

**Winter-Rae:** Last chapter here my lovelies. Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 3: Winners and Losers**

With a new found desire to win LeShawna and Duncan stood ready. They waited for the next challenge to start with smirks on their faces. Chris stood with Olga and Chef; they all had evil grins on their faces which made all of the teens nervous. Chris held up the wimp key.

"Anyone want it?" he asked, "Duncan, LeShawna how about you two? You must be about ready to quit since you're always at each other's throats. If you lose this challenge there's no hope."

"We're not gonna lose," Duncan said looking at LeShawna and grinning. Chris shrugged.

"Now, since there's so much tension among you teens, I figured the best way to overcome that would be to help you all _kiss _and make up!"

Chef then produced a platter and Chris lifted the top off of it. Sitting on the platter were five bright red jawbreakers. Chris used a set of tongs to pick one of them up.

"You're next challenge is to suck on and finish this jawbreaker," he explained,

"That's easy," Justin said. Chris was hoping one of the teens would say that.

"You think so, do ya?"

He handed the jaw breaker to Olga. She huffed and then placed it in her mouth. It wasn't even two seconds before her eyes stared to water and she looked as if she wanted to spit it out. The teens were sure that if smoke and flames really came out of someone's mouth when they ate something hot and spicy, it would be happening to the nurse.

"These jawbreakers are the hottest ones to ever be made," the host explained, "They're illegal in six countries."

The teens blanched.

"The object of this challenge is for you and your teammate have to finish the jaw breaker," Chris went on, "But you cannot touch the jaw breaker with your hands. What to do you do?"

Chef answered that by grabbing Olga and kissing her. He then opened his mouth to show that he now had the jawbreaker. Olga was looking very relieved indeed as she was drinking from one of the bottles of water they had brought along.

"First team to finish their jawbreaker are the winners," Chris said snickering.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" LeShawna said.

"There's no way in hell!" Eva snapped. Tyler looked disappointed that she had said that. Bridgette, Harold and Beth were blushing three shades of red and Justin was shaking his head. Duncan however didn't really look worried.

"Who wants to start off the jawbreaker?" Chris asked.

"I will," Duncan said. LeShawna arched an eyebrow at him. He winked.

"I'll do it for us," Tyler said, "I love hot things anyway."

"Eva's tongue was hot then was it?" Justin teased. Tyler pulled his headband over his eyes and blushed the same colour as his tracksuit.

"Dude!" he muttered, "Shut up!"

"I guess I'll start it for us then," the model offered as he snickered, "Better be ready Beth, I have a very low tolerance for spicy things."

"Right."

"I can start it," Bridgette said, "It can't be that hot right?"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Olga:** I cannot feel my tongue!

* * *

Chris handed the jawbreakers to the ones who were going to start the game and nodded when they could start.

"How is it?" LeShawna asked Duncan after a few moments. He was clenching his fists tightly and had a pained expression on his face.

"Baby Boy!" she said, "Hey, switch with me if you need to."

He shook his head.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan:** Looking back, that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. Hey, I thought if I did this she'd know I really was sorry. I was thinking on my toes alright!

* * *

"Switch!" Tyler begged Eva, "I can't feel my uvula!"

"I don't need to know what goes on below your belt buddy," the tough girl replied. Tyler smacked his forehead.

"The uvula is that little thing at the back of the throat!" he said, "Never mind, and just take the thing, please!"

Eva sighed and did as he asked her. Placing her lips on his they managed to switch the jawbreaker from his mouth to hers. Tyler snatched one of the water bottles and took a drink.

"Save some for later idiot," Eva told him, "Jeez, this thing is pretty hot."

"I told you!"

"Bridgette, are you okay?" Harold asked. Bridgette shook her head no.

"Wanna switch."

She nodded. Harold lent in but felt awkward. He really hated Chris at this moment. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to kiss Bridgette the first time. The surfer girl, getting impatient, grabbed him and kissed him so she could get some relief from the burning in her mouth.

"Wow," Harold said, no sucking on the jawbreaker, "That was awesome."

Bridgette giggled.

Justin was really having a hard time with the jawbreaker, he didn't want to seem like a wimp but this thing was killing him. He was shaking his hands in a disgusted manner and jumping up and down. Beth bit her lip.

"Justhtin, we can switch now you know?"

He didn't respond. Beth arched an eyebrow.

"I already know you're sthcared of heights, you don't have to act all manly with this," she pointed out. Again, nothing.

"Men," she said rolling her eyes. She grabbed him and pressed their lips together. Justin was certainly surprised at her actions but had to admit she was a very good kisser.

Beth, with the jawbreaker in her mouth just smiled.

"Duncan, you're turning purple boy," LeShawna said, "Switch with me already, I thought we were gonna win this together now?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Well then, kiss me already and let me help you out."

"I was hoping we'd be kissing under different circumstances," he muttered.

"How so?"

"Like after I told you that I think you're awesome and beautiful, not to mention tough as nails and that I think it's sexy how you don't take crap from me."

LeShawna felt her cheeks heat up.

"You really think that?" she asked. He nodded.

"So all of the stupid pranks really were just to get my attention?"

"Yeah, I suck at flirting."

"Well I could've told you that."

The two smiled at each other.

"Umm LeShawna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take this thing, I can't feel my lips."

LeShawna grinned. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately, taking the jawbreaker as she did.

"Now that was hot," she mused with a wink.

* * *

The teams went back and forth like this until LeShawna and Duncan managed to finish theirs first. Chris frowned.

"Jeez, you two just had to make up and win this thing didn't you?"

"I thought that was the point of this challenge?" LeShawna asked.

"No!" the host whined, "You were supposed to be mean and refuse to take it and let him suffer!"

LeShawna patted Duncan's cheek.

"Oh I think I made him suffer enough today."

"Yes," the punk agreed. Chris huffed.

"Fine, be that way, you teens are all a complete waste of my energy."

The teens all exchanged looks and then glared daggers at Chris.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**LeShawna:** Chris Maclean is nothing but a...

**Bridgette:** selfish, snobbish...

**Beth:** sthuck up...

**Eva:** rude, weakling...

**Duncan:** who is so pathetic and...

**Harold:** evil, that the stupid...

**Tyler:** has been...

**Justin:** with bad hair has to torture teens to get his floundering career back! Oh yes, I went there.

* * *

"Alright campers, last challenge!" Chris announced, "Follow me."

He led them to where four picnic tables were set up. Each of them had carved wooden heads of their fellow campers who had been eliminated over the past weeks. Duncan picked up the one that looked like LeShawna. She had been eliminated before but had been one of the ones, along with Eva who had returned after the teams dissolved.

"Looks just like you babe," he said, "I think your lips are fuller though."

LeShawna grinned.

"You been staring at my lips Baby Boy?"

"Maybe, I know you were staring at my butt during the rock climbing challenge."

Duncan had been expecting her to deny it but when she said nothing and only smiled at him, he flushed.

"Well looks like everyone has made up now," Chris said, sounding disappointed, "And every team has one point. This challenge will determine who gets invincibility everyone else will be fair game to be eliminated. This last challenge is going to test your memory. You have to make a totem pole out of the heads of your fellow campers in the order they were voted off. Starting with the first and ending with the last. First team done, wins. I call it The Totem Pole of Shame and Humiliation!"

The campers all panicked. It was going to be fairly difficult to remember that far back.

"What if no one gets it all right?" Bridgette asked.

"Ones who have the most right will win," Chris replied, "Unless anyone wants the wimp key?"

"Oh crap," Tyler said, "Well, Ezekiel was voted off first and you were second Eva."

"Stop reminding me!" Eva muttered, "That was so embarrassing, letting my stupid temper get a hold of me like that!"

Eva was clutching Courtney's wooden head so tightly she accidentally cracked it in half.

"Eva! Chill!" Tyler said, taking the head away from her and placing his hand on her shoulder, "Everyone gets angry once in awhile. No big deal."

Eva actually smiled at the jock.

"Thanks kid," she said, "You're not so bad you know."

"I try," he replied.

"Katie was fifth!" Justin said.

"I thought Sthadie was!" Beth replied.

"I'm pretty sure it was Katie!"

"I can never remember," Beth said, looking worried at the prospect of losing.

"Ahh!" Justin groaned in frustration, "You'd think after they stalked me the whole time they were here I would know!"

"Well Geoff was sixth, I know that for a fact," Harold said.

"And Izzy was after him, followed by Gwen," Bridgette added.

"No it was Cody."

"Was it?"

Chris walked among the couples and stopped at Duncan and LeShawna's table.

"How's my most argumentative couple doing?" he asked, then noticing something on the table he snickered, "What's this?"

He picked up the wooden likeness of LeShawna.

"Don't!" Duncan said, trying to grab away from him. LeShawna who was still trying to work with her wounded hand frowned as she listened to the exchange.

Chris looked at the back of the wooden LeShawna head where, carved in the wood, was D+L in a heart. The host snickered. Duncan scoffed.

"It's not funny man!" he said.

"Most guys kiss girls they like," Chris said and pointed to him, "This dude breaks her wrist and carves her head."

He started laughing at the punk.

"Mr. Tough ain't so tough!"

Duncan was surprised to see Sadie's wooden head fly past him and nail Chris right in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Who said we gotta be tough all the time huh?" LeShawna said smiling at him. Duncan swooned.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan:** I love that woman.

**LeShawna:** I love that boy.

* * *

"We are having a winner!" Chris slurred as he held up Duncan and LeShawna's hands, "LaDunca...and Shewanenin...take it! That means they get invincibility tonight! So you other six are in trouble!"

He then passed out again, leaving Duncan and LeShawna to grin at each other.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan:** /he's still chained up to LeShawna/ We did good babe

**LeShawna:** You know it Baby Boy.

/cuts to Tyler and Eva, the two of them are making out very aggressively/

**Tyler:** Ow, you bit my lip!

**Eva:** Suck it up!

/cuts to Beth and Justin/

**Beth:** I'm stho glad everyone is friends again!

**Justin:** Yeah, sorry I kept freaking out today Beth.

**Beth:** No problem, you're cute when you freak out.

**Justin:** /blushes/

/cuts to Harold and Bridgette, the two of them are also making out, only not as roughly as the previous couple, they stop for a moment and look at the camera/

**Bridgette:** Best challenge yet!

**Harold:** I totally agree.

* * *

After the teams had been released from their chains they took to cleaning out the one side of the cabin of the shaving cream.

"Where the heck did you guys get all this stuff anyway?" Harold asked.

"Chris' trailer," Eva replied. The guys exchanged looks.

"Don't ask," Bridgette said, "We were just as surprised."

"That dude is messed up," Duncan mused. LeShawna opened the cabin door as he swept some shaving cream out the door. As she walked by him, she smacked his butt.

"Ouch!" he yipped. The others looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," Duncan replied glaring at LeShawna, "Something bit me."

"Darn those mosquitoes," she said with a grin.

* * *

Once dinner was finished it was time for them to decide on who they would be voting off. Leshawna was walking along the beach as she contemplated. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Duncan until he grabbed her sides, making her jump. She spun around ready to fight, but when he started to laugh at her she calmed down.

"Don't do that!" she scolded, "I could have taken your head off."

"Not likely."

"What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing."

"Again?" she asked, rolling her eyes, "I'm pretty sure I forgave you after that valiant display during the jawbreaker challenge."

He laughed.

"Yeah, but I just wanna make sure we're cool."

"You scared I'm gonna get you kicked off next time?"

"No," he replied quickly, then after a pause, "Maybe."

"There's no worry of that happening Baby Boy," she said, "If you do get voted off it won't have anything to do with me. If I'm still here though I'll be going after whoever did it."

The punk grinned. LeShawna laced her fingers with his and they continued their walk down the beach.

"I gotta ask you something," she said.

"What?"

"The reputation thing."

"Oh man, I knew I wasn't gonna get away with that one," he muttered. LeShawna smiled softly.

"I know you have the rep as being the 'bad boy', but did you ever think about trying the other side?"

"Nope, my side is more fun, you should try it."

"Naw, my older brother is in jail for the next six years for being on 'your side' and I'd rather not have that happen to me."

She then reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheek.

"And if I'm going to be going out with you I wouldn't want that for you either."

"Six years?" Duncan asked, "What for?"

"Breaking and entering."

The punk whistled.

"Sorry to hear that."

LeShawna smiled.

"You're cute when you act concerned."

"I'm not acting," he replied, sounding annoyed, "You tell me to be nice and make fun of me when I do. Why do you do that?"

Leshawna bit her lip.

"Sorry Baby Boy, I guess we both have work to do."

Duncan shrugged.

"No one's perfect."

"Well said."

"Why do you care so much?" Duncan asked, "About me?"

"Cause I like you," the voluptuous sister replied simply, "Now any idea who you're voting for?"

Duncan shook his head.

"No, you?"

"No, it doesn't really matter who we vote off," LeShawna said, "Someone's gonna end up hurt tonight."

* * *

That night, at the marshmallow ceremony, all of the campers who had the possibility of being voted off were very nervous. The guys were exchanging looks and the girls were wringing their hands. Tyler was actually sweating, of course only God knew what he and Eva were up to before the ceremony.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris said, "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must go right to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can never come back, ever!"

The campers exchanged looks. With the exception of Duncan and LeShawna, one of the newly formed couples was going to be broken up tonight.

"First marshmallows go to, Beth, Eva and Bridgette."

The three girls caught them and then took the hands of their boyfriends.

"Three campers and only two marshmallows left," Chris taunted.

"Get on with it!" Eva snapped.

"Fine, next one goes to....Tyler."

The tough girl heaved a sigh of relief. Then blushed and looked away. Justin and Harold exchanged looks.

"Looks like Harold or Justin is going home tonight," Chris said. Harold sighed. There was no way he was staying here tonight. How it ever came between him and Justin he wasn't sure but he was confident in that it was his turn to go.

"No worries, I had fun," Harold said, getting to his feet.

"No way!" Bridgette said grabbing his arm.

"You're guys are ruining my fun!" Chris whined, stamping his foot.

"Big friggin baby," Eva muttered.

"Hey, don't assume anything my man," Justin said to Harold. The nerd looked at Chris who pointed to his seat. Harold rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"The final marshmallow goes to....Harold."

"What!" the nerd said, looking shocked. Justin sighed and a sad look filled Beth's face.

"Time for you to go Justin," Chris said. The male model got to his feet and smiled.

"No hard feelings guys," he said, "Just take care of Beth for me."

He waved and then started to walk down to the dock.

"Justhtin!" Beth called out, running after him, "Wait!"

He turned, only to have the farm girl wrap her arms around his waist and hug him tightly. The other couples watched as they said their goodbyes and Justin got on the boat.

"That had to be the most intense ceremony yet!" Harold said as they started to walk back to the cabins.

"For sure," Bridgette agreed, "I have to admit though, Chris actually did something useful for a change."

"What do you mean by that?" Eva asked.

"Come on Eva," the surfer girl said, "You're gonna tell me you didn't like that jawbreaker challenge?"

Eva smirked.

"Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies Blondie."

LeShawna was about to scoff when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her behind one of the cabins. Duncan smirked at her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I felt like kissing you again," he said, "Only not with the others around."

LeShawna smiled as he placed his hands on her hips. She let him pull her in for a deep kiss.

"Did you hear what Bridgette said?" LeShawna asked.

"Mmhmm," Duncan replied as he kissed her neck.

"So I take it you agree with her then?"

Duncan shrugged.

"I liked you before Chris tried to interfere," he said, "Even before our little prank war started I was already yours."

LeShawna arched an eyebrow.

"You're good at keeping your feelings hidden," she said, "I never would have guessed."

"Well, a guy has to watch out for himself," he said, "I've been ditched plenty of times in my life to learn how to make sure I don't get messed with."

"You mean hurt don't you?" she asked. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, that too."

LeShawna smiled and kissed him again.

"Well, I can promise you this," she said, "I don't plan on breaking your heart Baby Boy."

Duncan grinned.

"Good to know gorgeous."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** That ending gave me such a friggin hard time! Anyway, I hope you all liked this three shot. I had fun with it. Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
